


The Lump

by jcyriding



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, armin has anxiety, jean is depressed, they take care of each other, this is shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcyriding/pseuds/jcyriding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wakes up and can't find Armin. Instead, he finds a blanket lump in their living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lump

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i started drawing these cartoons of armin and jean being sad and dealing with stupid stuff and i wanted to write them as a fanfic so i could elaborate on the story.

When Jean woke up, he immediately scooted closer to where his lover normally slept beside him, hoping to score some post-waking-up/pre-falling-back-asleep cuddles. Instead of being met with warmth, he was met with empty sheets. The tall boy’s eyes squinted open as he blinked in tired confusion. The only coherent thought in his sleep-addled brain was _Armin?_

Jean’s body felt like it would be swallowed up by the bed if he got up, but his boo was missing. _What if he had been kidnapped?_ It took Jean a few tries to get that thought in an order that made sense, but once it hit, the boy sat up straight, hair messy and eyes still bleary. If he had to, he’d hunt down the fucker that took his boyfriend, _Gone Girl_ style. It was probably Eren Jaeger, the smarmy fuck; Jean had always had a suspicion that that green-eyed half-wit had a problem with his and Armin’s relationship, and he’d even go so far as to say it was definitely jealousy-related. 

It took Jean a ridiculously long time to get out of bed. Well, not that long; maybe a few minutes. But working up the energy was hard, especially when it felt like gravity was working against every cell in his body. As he sat up, his head began to throb; caffeine withdrawal is such a bitch. _What time is it?_ he thought, and he looked over at the alarm clock and saw through bleary eyes that the time was 3:09 in the afternoon. _Shit._

As Jean shuffled into the tiny living room, his hazel eyes did a quick scan of the room, barely registering the lump of blankets on the sofa. He blinked lethargically and rubbed his eyes, croaking out, “Armin, baby? You in here?” 

From the couch, the lump gave a muffled mumble-shriek. Jean’s mind took a bit to process where the noise came from. As it occurred to him that the lump had been the mumble-shrieker, and that Armin was the lump, he nodded slowly and sighed, a ghost of a smile curling the corners of his lips. “I feel that,” Jean hummed, advancing toward the blanket lump that was his love. “Well, do you need anything? Coffee? Cereal?” 

The lump took a pause before responding. “Cuddles,” Armin demanded with quiet intensity. _Of course_ , Jean thought. Armin was such a stuffed animal like that. _It was silly of me to ask._

Jean snorted and approached the couch. He remembered waking up a little earlier in the day and being freezing, and he wondered if Armin had stolen all the blankets when he went out here. The taller male sat down next to his lump and then laid down on his stomach on top of his boyfriend, draping himself over the blanket-pile. “I gotchu, boo,” he whispered, letting his eyes fall shut as he made himself comfortable. He felt Armin groan at his sudden weight, and then he felt his boyfriend giggling, wheezing out, “Jean, you oaf, I can’t breathe!” 

Jean snorted again and sat up, watching the lump of blankets move and bubble up until that beautiful blond head wriggled out, looking at Jean with squinted, blinking, gorgeous blue eyes. Armin rubbed his eye with his fist, filling Jean with the same kind of feeling one gets when they see a video of an adorable baby owl on FaceBook. “Cuddles,” he demanded again. 

“Babe, I can’t cuddle you if you can’t breathe,” the older boy stated. “We gotta readjust.” Armin groaned at the notion, but his craving for cuddles was stronger than his dislike of movement. 

“I have an idea,” Jean said with a sigh. He got up, stretching his arms above his head as he yawned. His shirt rode up a little, and Armin hugged around his waist so he could press an innocent kiss into Jean’s tummy. “Thank you,” Jean replied before placing his hands on Armin’s shoulders and giving him a gentle shove to the other side of the couch. He flopped onto the couch once more and gestured for Armin to crawl on top of him. “C’mon, Armin.” 

Armin stared blankly, then nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face as he curled up on his boyfriend, head resting on Jean’s chest. He yanked the blankets back up and mumbled something at Jean about making a burrito around the two of them so they could be a lump together. 

Jean obliged. He didn’t have any difficulty breathing this way; Armin was much lighter than he was. He began to thread his fingers through that soft, straw-blond hair, combing it between his long digits. Armin liked that. When they first started dating and they had a talk about Armin’s anxiety, the blond cited this as being one of the most calming things Jean could do when the other boy was having an attack. “I love you, Armin,” Jean hummed, a wide smile gracing his normally harsh face. 

“Love you, too, Jean,” the boy mumbled, his hot breath warming the spot over Jean’s heart as he spoke.


End file.
